


attack on pearl harbor

by koriyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Pearl Harbor - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this in class last friday... decided to post it.<br/>it was already aot based, so yeah<br/>it was supposed to be a short story...<br/>it was longer in google docs lmao<br/>/pearl harbor au/</p>
            </blockquote>





	attack on pearl harbor

I stood there, watching a plane fly over, binoculars in hand. The plane wasn't just a regular plane. It was larger than the size of any other plane I'd seen. My mother stood right beside me as the plane's engine roared above us. That's when something dropped out of the plane. It looked rather small from where I stood. As it drifted closer to the Earth, I put my binoculars up, getting a closer look. I recognized this once unknown object as a bomb.

The bomb hit the Earth, finally, and then everything went up in flames. Ships burned rapidly, smoke filling the air. My mother tried to pull me away, but I paid no mind, whatsoever. My turquoise eyes had the reflection of the fire.

“Eren,” my mother called to me. Mikasa was trying to pull me away, with the help of Hannes. I wouldn´t budge. My father was probably on one of those ships, we were taking him to his ship. He was going on a business trip. Grisha was supposed to be gone by now, but I had watched his ship had just barely gotten away. People burned, ships sunk, and I watched.

I should've been able to save them. I could've warned them about the bomb. But I didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, please?


End file.
